The Beginning of the Two Dads
by Rhith
Summary: Tony and Tim decide to have a child. McNozzo. Slash. TBC.
1. Part I

**Title**: The Beginning of the Two Dads

**Rating**: PG

**Contains**: Fluff, Humor, Cuteness

**Pairings**: McNozzo (Mainly), few random pairings

**Copyright**: All characters belong to CBS

**Comment from Author**: There will be a few parts to this. So look out for those!

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of the Two Dads<strong>

Tony was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine. Tim was on his laptop looking up how adoption works, "Would we want to adopt?"

"I believe any choice we choose we have to adopt." Tony said as he glanced up at him, "The idea of adopting someone else's kid sounds nice…" His voice drifted off.

"But?" Tim looked at him, knowing there was more.

"It's someone else's kid." Tony said simply, "Someone else's genes. And there are some scary genes out there."

"Then we should do a surrogate type of thing." Tim typed on the computer, "Hire a lady to give birth to a baby."

"I've seen the movies. Those ladies can become killers." Tony said as he looked up, "We would have to find a lady we could trust. Maybe someone we know."

Tim shrugged as he clicked around on this laptop. Tony sat there staring out into the distance, thinking out loud, "Ziva wouldn't want to do it. She's still a bit bitter about us getting married." He put his hand on his chin, "Abby would be more than happy to do it…maybe a bit too happy."

Tim frowned, "What do we do then?"

Tony sighed, "Let's sleep on it, okay? We'll figure something out…"

* * *

><p>That night, Tim laid in bed, his mind racing with different ideas. He wanted a child. More so than even Tony. Tony was very opened to the idea, but didn't seem all that enthused about it. Tim knew once a child came into their life Tony would be the best father ever. They both would. They didn't want to become like their own fathers.<p>

He rolled onto his side and sighed rather loudly. Tony looked over to see Tim's back was to him. He rolled over and scooted towards him wrapping his arms around his husband's waist, "What's wrong, Timmy?"

"Nothing…" Tim said sadly, "Just thinking…"

"About how we are going to have a kid?" Tony asked softly pulling him even closer.

Tim nodded as he closed his eyes, "I really want a kid, Tony."

"I know…" Tony squeezed him. He knew that ever since they got together, even before marriage, that Tim had always wanted kids. He wanted to bring that dream of having kids to life. Yet how would they do it? So many options to choose from…which would satisfy them both?

Tony went to say something but realized Tim had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself, shifted a bit and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning Tony woke up to find Tim wasn't next to him. He went to the bathroom, got dressed and made his way to the kitchen. He stopped in the hallway when he heard Tim's voice. He was talking on the phone.<p>

"Do you think it would work, though?" Tim sounded very worried, "I mean…what if the kid wants to know who his mother is? Wouldn't the kid freak out?"

Tony walked into the kitchen; a bit curious of whom Tim was speaking to. He smiled at Tim before going to grab a cup of coffee. Tim watched him as he stayed on the phone, "I am glad you're open to it…but are you sure that Craig wouldn't mind?"

Tony darted a look at Tim, recognizing the name. Craig. Craig as in Sarah McGee's boyfriend?

Tim looked at him, "I'll need to talk with Tony about this. So I'll call you later, okay? Okay. Love you. Bye." He hung up the phone.

Tony leaned against the counter taking a sip of his coffee, "Did you just ask your sister to have our baby?"

"Before you say anything about how strange it would be…" Tim started to explain, "I was only thinking we could use your sperm. The child would have both our genes. Yours mostly and my sister's. That makes no sense, huh?"

Tony stared at him for a moment before shrugging, "Makes perfect sense. That way the child is related to you…though he'd be your nephew."

"We would adopt him." Tim pointed out, "Sarah said she was fine with it…more fine then I thought she would be."

Tony set his mug down, "We should do it, then. It's a great idea. Just how much would we be paying her?"

"Haven't figured it out, yet. I have a good lump of money saved. She told me that if we were to do this, that we would have to visit her a lot…"

"Of course."

"And afterward…she has this worry she might get all depressed seeing us leave with the baby." Tim said slowly, "I told her we would be more then happy to have her stay with us and the baby until she feels ready to let go."

"That's perfectly fine with me." Tony said as he walked over to him, grabbing his hands, "Her boyfriend was fine with the idea?"

"Craig is very good to her and apparently he understands...and is willing to live with her for the nine months." Tim said as he stared into Tony's eyes, "This will be good, right?"

Tony smiled, "Of course, Timmy." He leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

><p>It took a few weeks before they could do the procedure. Mainly to get the appointment but had to see Sarah in person and go over the details again. Craig was all fine with it but told Tim that after the baby comes he plans to marry Sarah. Doing so, he wanted Tim to pay at least half for the wedding in exchange for the nine months of a pregnant girlfriend.<p>

It was all very awkward with Tony, Tim and Sarah in the room. The doctor stared at them, as they explained why they wanted to do this. The doctor sent the boys out of the room so she could do the procedure.

They sat in the waiting room. Tony grabbed a magazine, "She says the chances of her conceiving are fifty, fifty. Just because who know what her body will do. I gave them more than enough of my little guys…"

Tim gave him a disgusted look, only because he knew that Tony's little guys were now in his sister. It made him uncomfortable. He pushed the feeling back because he wanted a child. Besides Tony didn't have to sleep with his sister do this.

Once the procedure was finished they were told to come back in a week or so to see if Sarah got pregnant.

They walked her to her car. Sarah looked at her brother, "I think it'll work. Don't worry. I will take good care of myself and your child."

Tim hugged her suddenly, "Thank you, Sarah. For doing this…it means so much to me…"

She hugged him back, looking at Tony who stood there smiling at her, "I know, Tim. I know…"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Part II

**Title**: The Beginning of the Two Dads

**Rating**: PG

**Contains**: Fluff, Humor, Cuteness

**Pairings**: McNozzo (Mainly), few random pairings

**Copyright**: All characters belong to CBS

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of the Two Dads <strong>

**Part II**

Tim sat at his desk. It had been a few weeks since his sister told him that the procedure worked. She was pregnant with Tony's baby. He had been visiting her often, taking her to the appointments she needed to go to. There was one issue with the whole thing. An issue he had to resolve, somehow. He had to speak with Tony about it, yet they were at work. On a case.

Gibbs walked over to his desk, "What do you got, McGee?"

"A decision, I have to make." Tim told him without thinking. He looked up at his boss, and gulped, "Oh...um...our victim was in contact with this man..." He put a picture on the big screen.

After explaining to Gibbs who the person was, he sat at his desk quietly. He looked over at Tony's empty desk. He and Ziva were off on a lead. So it was just him and Gibbs. Gibbs looked at him, "Tell Tony and Ziva to head to this man's place."

Tim nodded as he picked up the phone and called Tony. He told him the address and hung up. He looked up to see Gibbs was still standing there. Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "What decision?"

Tim frowned as he sighed, "I might have to leave the team for a bit."

"Why?"

Tim stared at him; he had told Gibbs, when he found out, that he and Tony were going to have a baby. "In order to adopt my child." Tim stared at him, "I may have to take a break from NCIS."

Gibbs stared at him, a bit confused, but knew Tim would want to be there for his child's early years, "How long?"

"Maybe a few years?" Tim shrugged, "I haven't told Tony about this yet..."

"Make sure that is what you want before you officially decide." Gibbs told him as he left Tim to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>They finished the case up easily. Abby came through for the team and found out the identity of the killer. After dinner, Tim laid in bed while on the phone with his sister. Checking up on her. She was fine and told Tim to not worry. She promised to not do anything stupid. Her boyfriend was more than happy to help her out.<p>

Tony came into the bedroom as Tim hung up the phone, "She doing alright?"

Tim put the phone on the end table, "Yea...she has an appointment next week."

Tony got onto the bed and pulled Tim towards him, "You going to take her?"

"She said she could do it herself. She says that once she starts getting bigger she'll need me to take her." Tim turned to face him, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist.

Tony kissed his forehead, "Give her some space, alright? She knows you care about her health and the baby...but she's smart. She can do this."

"I know..." Tim sighed and snuggled against him.

Tony stroked Tim's hair, "You alright?"

Tim closed his eyes, "Yea..."

"You sure?" Tony pulled him back to look at him.

Tim looked at him and frowned, "No..."

"What's wrong?" Tony put his hand on the side of Tim's neck, "Tim..." He saw pain in his partner's face, "Why are you upset?"

Tim's bottom lip quivered, "I...I don't know."

Tony sat up quickly, pulling his husband into a sitting position, "Tim, what's wrong?"

Tim looked down at himself, unsure, "I...I guess I am...just scared."

"Scared? Why?" Tony grabbed Tim's hand and squeezed it, "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I have to quit work or take leave after the child is born." Tim said suddenly, "Just because I want to be there...not have some person watch our child's first few years, you know?" Tony nodded as Tim continued, "My mind keeps going on about how we will raise a kid. I mean two men raising a child? A lot of people say it's wrong. Will I be a good father? I mean..."

Tony shh'ed him, "Tim. You're over thinking. You're causing yourself to stress out over something that hasn't even happened."

Tim used his free hand to rub his eyes which were watering a bit, "I know..."

"Listen...I think taking the time off is good. You can go back to work when you're ready. Unless you want me to stay home and you work?"

"No..." Tim looked at him, sadly, "I need to stay home. You are a senior agent. They need you more than me."

"Not true. They always need you, probie." Tony said with a faint smile, "We are going to be great at this, alright? Don't worry about others will think..."

Tim nodded and leaned against Tony, "When should I leave work?"

"When she's at least eight months, I would say." Tony said softly, "If you want I can talk with Gibbs about it…"

"I already mentioned it to Gibbs." Tim pointed out, "He wanted me to make sure that this was what I want."

"And it is, right?" Tony asked as he rubbed Tim's arm slowly.

"It is." Tim sighed as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. Part III

**Title**: The Beginning of the Two Dads

**Rating**: PG

**Contains**: Fluff, Humor, Cuteness

**Pairings**: McNozzo (Mainly), few random pairings

**Copyright**: All characters belong to CBS

Comment from Author: Sorry it took a while for the next part! H

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of the Two Dads<strong>

**Part III**

"You're starting to show, Sarah." Tony said as he drove her to the doctor.

Sarah looked at him and frowned, "Well excuse me, for having your child."

"I am just saying. It finally looks like you're pregnant. For a while there I thought we were going to have a small baby." He said with a small grin, "Don't have to be all moody on me."

"Sorry." She looked out the window, "Anyways…where is Tim?"

"He had to go into work to catch up on a few things and put a request in to take time off." He explained.

"So it's true." She put her hand on her belly, "He's going to leave the job, he loves just for the baby…"

"He's dedicated to be the best father ever." He glanced at her as he pulled into the parking lot, "I will do the same…"

Once parked, he helped her out of the car and made their way into the office building. Inside, Sarah checked herself in and they sat down in the waiting area. She grabbed a magazine and started to look at the pictures.

Tony sat next to her and scanned the waiting room. A few other people were in their. Mostly other pregnant women with much older women, obviously their own mothers. A few kids were in the room also, playing with some blocks. One of the older ladies stared at him, giving him a smile. She looked over at Sarah, "How far along?"

Sarah looked up from her magazine, "9 weeks."

"Aw. You must be the father." The older woman said, "You must be excited."

"Well…I am one of the fathers." He explained, "We are both very excited."

The woman stared at him, strangely. Confused by what he meant but didn't bother asking.

"Sarah McGee?" A nurse asked.

She set her magazine aside and with Tony's help got to her feet. She wasn't that big yet but she was already feeling the pain of getting up and down. They followed the nurse to the room as Sarah explained that Tony was one of the fathers. Once they were seated and the nurse went over a few questions and then checked Sarah's blood pressure. She told them the doctor would be in there soon.

Tony wandered the room looking at the different pictures on the wall, "You think for a place like this they would like put pictures of babies or cats. Not this stuff…" He said as he pointed to the drawing of a woman's insides.

"Sit down, Tony." Sarah said with a sigh.

He did so but still looked around, "So they're going to do the ultrasound?"

"Apparently…" She shrugged and rubbed her stomach, "You'll get to see your child…Tim hasn't even seen him."

"Him?" He asked, "How do you know?"

She looked at him, "I don't. I just have a feeling…"

"I see…" He grinned.

The doctor came in, "Hello again, Sarah."

"Hello doctor." She sat up a bit.

The doctor set her things aside and turned to her, "How have you been doing?"

"I've been alright. Few days I eat a whole bunch…been craving big juicy steaks lately." Sarah explained as she glanced at Tony who was staring at her, "what Tony?"

"You've been eating juicy steaks with me?" He pouted slightly as he crossed his arms.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Anyways…everything seems to be going smoothly, doctor."

"Good. Today we're going to see if we can spot the little guy." The doctor explained as she rolled over the ultrasound machine.

Tony stood up, "How do you know he's a boy?"

"I don't…we just say 'he' until we know for sure. Better than calling him an 'it', don't you think?" The doctor lifted up Sarah's shirt.

"True." Tony said as he watched the doctor put a gel on Sarah's belly and put the machine up to it.

The doctor moved it around until she got a good picture. She pointed to the screen, "That small area here is where he is. Can't tell much by this but he's in there…"

Tony smiled brightly, his heart fluttering with excitement, "Can I have a picture? For Tim…"

The doctor looked at him, "Of course. Give me a moment…" She pushed a few buttons and a picture printed out of the machine, she handed it to them, "Everything seems to be perfect, Sarah. I'll schedule you for an appointment in a few weeks. Any issues though, you can always call."

Sarah nodded, "Thank you, doctor."

* * *

><p>Tim was at home making dinner. Tony told him he was going to go shopping with Sarah after the doctor's. Saying that he should spend quality time with her since she is having their baby.<p>

Tony came through the front door with a few bags, "Timmy! I'm home! I have gifts!"

Tim put a pan in the oven and went to see Tony. He grabbed the bags, "What is all of this?"

"Found a nice tie for you. Also some baby things…I couldn't resist." Tony said with a grin as he went into his pocket, "Here…our baby."

Tim took the picture and stared at it, "That little spot there?" He pointed and saw Tony nod, "Wow."

"Sarah has a gut feeling that the baby is a boy." Tony explained as he set his things down. He went up behind Tim and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his husband's shoulder.

"A boy, huh?" Tim smiled, "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

Tony kissed the side of his husband's neck, "That should be enough time for some fun…"

Tim blushed, always a bit embarrassed by Tony's advances even after being married for so long, "T-Tony…"

Tony squeezed him, "Lets go take a 'quick' shower…shall we?" He took Tim's hand and led `him towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Part IV

**Title**: The Beginning of the Two Dads

**Rating**: PG

**Contains**: Fluff, Humor, Cuteness

**Pairings**: McNozzo (Mainly), few random pairings

**Copyright**: All characters belong to CBS

Comment from Author: Sorry it took a while for the next part!I am writing the next one now!

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of the Two Dads<strong>

**Part IV**

Tim sat in Gibbs' basement, which always gave him an uneasy feeling. It had to be the fact that there were tools everywhere, and it was pretty dim. He tapped his fingers on the table as he waited for Gibbs to come down. The older man was brewing up some coffee for them.

Tim's nerves were out of whack. Gibbs already knew that the baby was going to show up in the next couple of months. Tim was just worried, about taking time off. Would Gibbs be alright with it? Tim already turned in the request but he wanted to know how his boss really felt about it.

Gibbs came down the stairs holding two mugs. He set one down in front of Tim and sipped his own mug. He went to the other side of the table, set his mug down and looked at the younger man, "What did you want to talk about, McGee?"

Tim helped himself to the coffee, to delay his response, "Well…I just wanted to know how you felt about me taking time off from the team."

Gibbs stared at him. He recalled a few days before and how Tim put the request on his desk and practically bolted out of the room, "You didn't give me a chance to react, McGee."

Tim blushed a bit, "Yea…sorry."

"You already told me that you'd have to take time off. I approved the request. What else do you want. McGee?" Gibbs took another sip of his coffee as he watched the younger man tense up a bit.

"I…I don't want you mad at me, boss." Tim frowned, "I know I am not a great asset to the team…b-"

"Tim." Gibbs interrupted, "You are a great asset to the team. We will miss you. Vance will force me to put a temp in your place…but that is it." He sat down on a stool, "You will always have a part on my team, McGee. Remember that."

"I know, boss." Tim said, feeling relieved, "There was another thing I wanted to ask you…"

"Which is?" Gibbs crossed his arms, staring down the younger man.

"As you know…Tony's dad refuses to speak with him. Only family I got left is my sister." Tim frowned, "Our son needs people he can look up to…"

"Son?"

"Sarah has a feeling it's a boy…" Tim shrugged, "I suppose she could feel it?"

Gibbs grinned, "You know very well that everyone is here for you."

"I know…" He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, "I would love for you to be our son's grandfather. You're practically our father already and we just hope with the baby coming you'll do the same."

Gibbs grabbed his mug, "I already planned on it, McGee."

Tim smiled, his heart was pounding from his nerves but it was slowly calming down, "I'll miss working…"

"Your son will need you. First few years are important." Gibbs explained, "When you're gone, I'll make sure Tony doesn't get himself shot…"

Tim laughed uneasily, "I know…" He took a drink of his coffee and checked his watch.

"Have to be somewhere?"

"Going to dinner at my sister's in an hour…" Tim explained as he stood up, "I better head home to get Tony…"

Gibbs stood up also, "McGee…don't be scared of me. I am here for you, Tony and the rest of the team. I will take care of you all." He put his hand on Tim's shoulder, "You still have about three months left at NCIS."

"I know…I just wanted the air clear before I left…" Tim said sadly.

"It was clear, Tim." Gibbs said softly, "Work hard these next three months and taking the time off won't bother you. Alright?"

"Yes, boss." Tim said with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Gibbs watched Tim go up the stairs. He let out a sigh and went over to his work bench; he took out some wood and started cutting it down. He took out a piece of paper and looked it over. He grinned to himself, "A son, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	5. Part V

**Title**: The Beginning of the Two Dads

**Rating**: PG

**Contains**: Fluff, Humor, Cuteness

**Pairings**: McNozzo (Mainly), few random pairings

**Copyright**: All characters belong to CBS

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of the Two Dads<strong>

**Part V**

Tony was at his desk in the squad room. He looked over at the empty desk of Tim's. It was Tim's final day at NCIS. He had left during his lunch to take his sister to the doctor. It was the day they would find out if they were really having a son or not.

Tony was anxious to know so he could tell everyone the gender so for the baby shower they could get the baby gifts. Gibbs walked over to his desk and glanced at Tim's empty desk, "He finding out?"

"He is." Tony said with a smile, "It feels surreal…it's been a few interesting years, to say the least." He thought back to the day he felt something for the probie. Then the whole wedding. Now a child was coming into his life. It was something he never thought was going to happen to him, especially with his track record of dating.

"Next thing you know, your kid will be asking to borrow the car." Gibbs looked at Tony to see his scared expression.

"That is scary to think about…" Tony looked around, "Where is Ziva?"

"Down in Abby's lab. Abby needed help with something…" Gibbs explained as he clicked on his computer.

"Will you miss him, boss?" Tony asked suddenly.

Gibbs looked up, "He's part of the team, DiNozzo." Gibbs frowned as he pressed random buttons on the keyboard; his computer had locked up, "Besides it'll only be temporarily."

Tony grinned, "True…" He got up from his desk and made his way over to his boss', "Computer broken?"

"It locked up…" Gibbs frowned as he backed away from the desk.

Tony went under and restarted it. He stood up, "There you go…"

"Thanks." He checked his watch, "Shouldn't he know by now?"

Tony nodded, "Anytime now, he'll call." He went back to his desk and plopped down in his chair.

"You two choose out names?" Gibbs asked watching his computer start back up.

"We were thinking Anthony for a boy. A girl…we had a list of names like Caitlin, Hannah…"

"Keeping the tradition of the Anthony name?" Gibbs looked up from his monitor surprised. He knew that Anthony DiNozzo Sr. wanted nothing to do with Tony and Tim.

"Yea…" Tony sighed, "If it's a boy Tim wanted him to be Anthony Jethro DiNozzo. What do you think?"

Gibbs grinned, "Sounds great."

Tony's phone went off; he smiled brightly as he answered it, "Probie! Is that you?" He looked at Gibbs and nodded, "And the verdict?"

Gibbs got out of his chair and made his way over to the younger agent's desk. He stood there waiting for Tony to tell him if it was a boy or not.

"A boy!" Tony exclaimed, "Are you on your way back? Alright, love you. Bye bye." He hung up and smiled at his boss, "A boy!"

Gibbs nodded a bit, "Congrats."

* * *

><p>Tim exited the elevator and stopped when he saw balloons attached to his desk. Abby and Tony were putting a banner across it that said 'We'll miss you!' He smiled, debating on going over or just waiting until someone saw him. It was a bittersweet moment for him. He liked working at NCIS; it was a way to be with Tony every single day, every hour. Yet it was a step forwards in their relationship. A child was coming into their lives and he had to be there for his son.<p>

He started walking to his desk, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"McGee!" Abby said as she gave him a hug, "You're having a boy!"

He hugged her and smiled at Tony who was watching them, "I know, Abby."

She let him go, giving him a big smile, "I am going to miss you so much…"

"I know…" He said softly, "I'll be back though…it may be for a few years but I will return."

Tony smiled. Gibbs came over and put his hand on Tim's shoulder, "We know you will and we'll make sure you get your desk back…"

"Thanks boss…" Tim said softly, looking at him.

Ducky and Jimmy went over to them. Jimmy held a cake, "Hey Tim…this is for you."

Tim looked at the cake; which said 'Congrats and We'll miss you'. He smiled at them, "Thanks."

They set it down and started cutting it up. Tim saw Ziva at her desk, not paying attention. He frowned. He knew how Ziva felt about his and Tony's relationship. He felt bad her for. He knew once his son was around it would take time for her to warm up to the idea. He brought a piece of cake over to her, "Here you go."

Ziva looked up from her monitor and smiled at bit, "Thanks." She took the plate from him.

Tim stared at her, wondering what he should say next. Ziva glanced over at him, "We all will miss you, McGee."

Tim nodded, "I'll miss you and the team too…"

"You'll visit, yes?" She asked, curious.

"Time to time I will." Tim smiled and left her to her cake. He went back over to Tony who took handed him some cake.

They had cake and everyone started to head home, but gave Tim a hug before leaving. Tony carried the balloons and banner with him as he followed his husband out to the parking garage. Tim was carrying a box of his things tightly, not all that excited over leaving work for a few years. Things could change drastically.

They put everything in the back seat and got into the car. They sat there for a while. Tony looked over at his husband, "How are you doing?"

"I…I am alright. Excited about our son coming but a bit upset over leaving work." Tim frowned as he stared down at his hands, "I…want to be there for our son though. So…"

Tony put his hand on Tim's, "Don't worry…everything will be fine. You'll forget about work once he comes…"

Tim looked at him and smiled, "You're right."

"I always am." Tony grinned and kissed him before starting up the car.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	6. Part VI

**Title**: The Beginning of the Two Dads

**Rating**: PG

**Contains**: Fluff, Humor, Cuteness

**Pairings**: McNozzo (Mainly), few random pairings

**Copyright**: All characters belong to CBS

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of the Two Dads<strong>

**Part VI**

Tim sat alone in his sister's guestroom. His sister was due in a few weeks, and as promised he was going to stay with her until the baby came. Just in case of any emergencies that caused him to take his sister to the hospital. Worse thing that could happen was Tim wouldn't be there and she'd end up going into labor with no one around to help.

Since his time leaving NCIS, he took up a few hobbies. He got back into writing novels again, using his personal challenges and experiences to help fuel inspiration. Also took up knitting. He figured with a child on the way he could knit up blankets and other things like that.

He and Tony decided to make the nursery a sage green color. So Tim was working on knitting a green blanket. Tim hadn't seen the nursery yet. Tony said while he was off at his sister's that he would decorate the nursery so it would be a surprise.

The waiting and not being at work was getting to Tim. Sure the hobbies helped get his mind off of things. The fact that he knew tony was out in the field most likely putting his life on the line, scared him. Scared him more than actually being there. Not knowing what was going on exactly caused him to be restless.

Tim was holding his cell phone in his hand as he sat there on the bed that he just made. He was waiting for Tony's morning call, and was going to wait for it before he started his day.

Mid ring Tim answered his phone, "Tony?"

"That's me" Tony said on the other line, "How did you sleep?"

"Not good…" Tim confessed as he picked at the comforter, "It's only been a week but I miss you…"

Most of the time Tony was unable to go to Sarah's due to last nights at the office. Tony cleared his throat, "Today I should be able to get out in time. I'll come over for dinner, alright?"

"Alright." Tim said with a sad sigh, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Tony told him as he made kissing sounds, before hanging up.

Tim got off the bed and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Craig came into the kitchen also, "Morning."

"Good morning." Tm said as he poured himself some cereal.

Craig grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster, "Sarah says the baby had been kicking her all night…"

"Must be eager to get out." Tim said with a grin, "It's almost time, Craig. You'll have her back."

"I know. At first I said it was alright but still was apprehensive about the whole thing." Craig admitted, "Yet she is so happy to do this for you two that I couldn't help but support her."

"You're a good man, Craig." Tim told him, as he poured milk into his cereal, "I am glad that it's you that will be marrying here and not some jerk…"

Craig smiled at him, "Thanks. That means a lot."

* * *

><p>Tony was out at a crime scene taking pictures; he looked over at the man who temporarily replaced Tim. His name was Evan Norman; he had short black hair and brown eyes. He was a bit chubby but was the same height as Tony. He reminded Tony of Tim, except Evan took shyness to whole other level.<p>

Evan had gone to a small technical school to join the fight using computers. Doing so he somehow ended up being recruited into NCIS. They put him with Gibbs' and the team since Tim left. He was a great addition but everyone still missed Tim.

Tony made great strides to make sure Evan felt welcomed. He didn't want him to come in and feel like he was only a temp. He took him under his wing and helped teach him the ways of being an agent.

Evan yelled over to him, "Hey Tony! I found something!"

Tony went over and saw Evan had found a bullet casing, "Nice work, probie." He took a picture, "Bag that up for Abby."

Evan nodded and did so. Tony saw how the other man grinned at Abby's name. He knew very well that Evan had a little crush on her. And he loved to mess around with that, "Abby will be excited…to see you and the evidence."

Evan looked at him, "Y-You think so?"

Tony laughed, "I think so, probie!"

Evan grinned happily as he sealed the bag, he stood up, "Did you talk to Tim today?"

"I did. He is lonely but the baby comes any day now…" Tony explained as they made their way back to car.

"You must be excited."

"Of course." Tony smiled at him, "Few weeks after the birth we'll have a little gathering. You should come."

"I don't know…" Evan said a bit nervous, "Tim doesn't know me and you guys and the team have been together for years…"

"Remember what I said?" Tony started, "You're a great asset to our team. I would be delighted if you came to see the baby."

"Really?" Evan asked, surprised.

"Of course." Tony patted him on the back.

* * *

><p>Tim was helping Sarah tidy up the house while Craig was gone to work. He put away some books, "Craig is a good man."<p>

Sarah who plopped down on the couch, holding her belly smiled, "That's why I love him."

"I am glad that he is very supportive…" Tim said as he dusted off the TV, "Soon you'll be baby free…and you two can spend quality time together without the baby bump."

"Which I look forward to." Sarah said with a smile, "I mean I'll be an aunt and I am excited about that. And then baby free will be nice."

Tim finished cleaning and sat down next to her, "May I?"

"He is your son." Sarah smiled.

Tim put his hand on his sister's belly and felt the baby kick, "Aw."

"He knows it's you." Sarah smiled, "You never told me if you two decided on a name…"

"We planned on Anthony. Middle name not sure yet…" Tim told her, "Keep up with the DiNozzo tradition even though Tony doesn't speak with his dad."

"You don't speak with ours either." Sarah pointed out, "You should have seen his face when I came into his home pregnant. He almost had an aneurism when I told him why I was pregnant."

Tim frowned, "Is he still mad at you?"

"Nope. He got over it." Sarah explained as she put her hand on her belly too, "I mean…he finally gets that we're old enough now to do what we want."

"Yet he doesn't accept me and Tony." Tim sighed, "I'd be upset over that still but I have Tony and soon Anthony. Plus you and the team…"

"You have a good family, Tim." Sarah looked at him and smiled, "And they love you."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	7. Part VII

**Title**: The Beginning of the Two Dads

**Rating**: PG

**Contains**: Fluff, Humor, Cuteness

**Pairings**: McNozzo (Mainly), few random pairings

**Copyright**: All characters belong to CBS

Comment: Sorry for late update! Been busy with work and life. I might write one more chapter after this!

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of the Two Dads<strong>

**Part VII**

"Craig could you call Tony and let him know we're going to the hospital?" Tim said as he helped his screaming sister into the car.

"Of course I'll meet you two there. Go!" Craig took Tim's phone and dialed Tony's number.

* * *

><p>Tony was sitting at his desk at work when the call came, "Hello Tim! Oh…Craig. W-What's going on?" He glanced at his teammates who were staring at him, "At the hospital? Already?" He stood up and grabbed his coat, "I'll see if I can get out of there. See you there. Bye." He hung up and put his jacket on, "Um, Boss…"<p>

Gibbs looked up at him, "Is the baby coming?"

Tony nodded, "Yes. Tim is driving Sarah to the hospital now."

"Go." Gibbs told him.

"The case…" Tony started, feeling bad about abandoning the team.

"I have you covered, Tony." Evan said first.

Gibbs grinned, "You heard him. Now go."

Tony smiled at Evan, "Thanks. I'll call you all later so you can meet the little guy." He rushed to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Tim held his sister's hand; they had gotten her prepped and ready for labor. Tim looked at her, "How are you doing besides the obvious?"<p>

Sarah stared at him, "F-Fine…I guess…" She winced in pain, "Oh god…"

"Excuse me. This gentleman claims to be the woman's boyfriend." A nurse said.

"Craig…" Sarah held out her other hand.

The nurse let Craig in, who took Sarah's other hand, "Tony is on his way. How are you doing?"

"Why does everyone have to ask?" Sarah sighed as another contraction came.

"When the next one comes you need to push, alright Sarah?" The doctor said as he put gloves on.

Sarah nodded and once she felt it she pushed, she yelled as she did so. Her grasp on her brother's and boyfriend's hands tightened. Craig put his hand on Sarah's head, "Breath baby."

Sarah did so as the doctor encouraged her. A nurse came into the room, "There is another man out front saying he's the baby's father?"

Sarah let go of Tim's hand so he could go over to the nurse to explain. The nurse nodded and let Tony in. Tony smiled at him and followed Tim back to Sarah's side, "How are you doing, Sarah?"

Sarah gave Tony a glare and huffed. Tony swallowed and looked at his husband. Tim laughed a bit, "Everyone has been asking and she is in middle of giving birth…"

Tony nodded, "I got it. Hang in there, Sarah."

Sarah huffed a few more times before pushing as the doctor instructed. It seemed to take forever but finally she gave birth to a healthy boy. Seven pounds and six ounces. He cried, using his lungs to good use.

The nurses cleaned him up. Tim was still holding Sarah's hand, "You alright?"

"Been better." Sarah said quietly, "He sounds good."

The nurse handed Tony his son, wrapped up in a soft blanket. He walked over back to the bed, smiling brightly, "He's perfect, Sarah." He showed him off to everyone, "Want to hold him?"

Sarah smiled a bit but shook her head, "Not right now…I need to rest."

"Thank you, Sarah." Tim said, kissing her forehead, "Get some rest." He looked at Craig and nodded to him.

Tony filled out the information needed for their son. Their son's name was Anthony Leroy DiNozzo the Third. Tim and Tony headed to the nursery to visit their son. Craig stayed with Sarah as she got some rest. Doctors worked on cleaning her up.

"He's adorable, Tony." Tim said as it was his turn to hold him, "He has your nose…"

"He does, doesn't he?" Tony said as he smiled at seeing his husband hold their newborn child.

"Our life has started as a family…" Tim said softly.

"It has and it can only get better from here…" Tony pointed out, "I love you, Tim." He kissed Tim on the cheek, "I love you too, Anthony." He smiled as he poked his son in the nose lightly.


End file.
